Mio bel Vergine
by BetrayedVision
Summary: Oliver Wood, is overly obessive Quidditch guru, until he finds some one else that he cares about. He promises to keep her safe, after all she's been through. He hopes he can keep his promise. COMPLETE
1. Chapter I The Assault

Mio bel Vergine

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Hello all, Betrayed Vision here. Bringing you another one of my stories, this one isn't really like the rest. It doesn't start off easy and full of joy. So that's one of my disclaimers. This story came to me, a couple weeks ago, I feel a little uneasy about your reactions to it. It's an Oliver Wood story. I decided, in my imaginary world, to give more depth to this famous Quidditch star. As one person said, "Oliver is not gay. He's not straight either. He lives, breathes, and sleeps Quidditch." Me, finding that impossible decided to write a story about our Quidditch hunk. Well, our burly Quidditch hunk.

_P.S- I'll dedicate the next chapter to the person who counts how many times I've said Quidditch. Go through, after you've read the whole chapter, and count how many times I've used the word. I know, you might be thinking, "My god, this lady is insane," nope… just bored. _

**Chapter I - The Assault (THE REVISED CHAPTER) **

Oliver Wood was sitting next to his usual Quidditch friends. Fred and George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, all but Harry Potter sat next to him. The seeker of the team wasn't even present in the Great Hall today. He was probably gallivanting off with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Those three were inseparable. Every one knew that Oliver Wood had a mindset of Quidditch. The game of Quidditch was his life; it is what he lived for.

Fred and George were flinging food at each other like usual. Cracking jokes like they normally did. They made Alicia and Katie laugh every single time they got a chance. Oliver looked up and grinned. He went back to his food and went on thinking about game plans. His mind remained on that for the duration of the meal. Suddenly his mind shifted to thinking about his time at Hogwarts in general. This was his last year at Hogwarts. It finally dawned on him, nor more Hogwarts Quidditch after this year. Besides that horrifying news, this year Dementors plagued the air. On top of that the Ministry was on a hunt for Sirius Black. He could tell that this school term, would be more exciting than the other years of his academia at Hogwarts.

"Come here, baby," he could hear Marcus Flint say, his voice intruded Oliver's thoughts. Oliver looked up toward where Flint was. He was tugging on this girl to come toward him. The girl looked small and feeble against his troll like appearance. It made Oliver think of Krum compared to Potter. If Potter was ever to go against Krum, he'd look like a feeble little boy. _'I better add extra training, before this year ends. Make him lift weights, maybe?' _Oliver thought.

Fred and George stopped cracking jokes and they all looked over at that table. It seemed every one else was oblivious what was going on, until the girl started shouting.

She was fighting the girl was, and the fellow Slytherin's were snickering. "Let go Flint," she hissed at him as people started to notice. Marcus let go her arm, grabbed her leg and pulled her up on his lap. She started shouting in a different language hitting Flint and kicking him, finally the girl got away when Professor Snape walked over and rescued her.

That's when Oliver blanked out, and thought of the Weasley twin's beating Flint with their beater bats. He chuckled at this thought. He could see Fred and George run after Flint chasing him around the field. Until Fred whispered, "That old bat is acting weird."

"Fifty points from Slytherin. Also you will also serving detention for the next month with me. Starting today, you will be scrubbing cauldrons. This will teach you not to mess with Miss Rosaline Morino. Have a good day Mr. Flint," Professor Snape snarled as the girl hid behind him. The Gryffindor's beamed fifty points. That put them in the lead. If they one the Quidditch game, they had a lead for winning the House Cup.

"Grazie, grazie. Cugino," the girl said she kissed both of his cheeks. The girl obviously wasn't originally British. Tears were brimming her eyes, and finally fell down her cheeks. At that moment you couldn't even see her eyes they were so clouded with tears. Professor Snape picked up her things and walked her out of the Great Hall. He put an arm around her and she cried into his shoulder. Professor Snape was trying to calm her down. His baritone voice was trying to soothe her. He talked to her in the calming version of the language she cried out in. As Professor Snape escorted her out the hall, and closed the door behind him, the noise of talking resumed.

"Damn," Fred Weasley said breaking the silence of the Great Hall.

Oliver felt disgusted, this only gave him one more reason to hate Marcus Flint. He could name a list on the top of his head. One, He was the Slytherin Captain for the Quidditch team. Two, he was just so damn ugly. Three, he copied after Oliver when he got a young seeker. Four, he was a vile; sneaky Slytherin dolt. The reason number five was that he assaulted that girl.

"Flint is a jackass," Oliver said looking over at the twins and the three girls. The girls made their own comments about Flint, while Fred and George raised the cups to that and made loud donkey noises. Oliver laughed, and they cheered on that.

"Let's just hope we'll kick his ass when the Finals come," Katie said raising her cup of butterbear with the guys. Angelina and Alicia seconded on that, and Fred and George just made more donkey sounds.

"You think it's funny?" an aristocratic voice said. They looked over at Draco Malfoy. His slim face, his wan colored skin, and his bright blonde hair made him look like an albino.

"Aye, we do," Oliver spoke up grinning ear to ear. Flint was in the back ground hissing the Malfoy kid to cut it out. Fred mimicked the boy, smoothing his hair back with the butterbear. Standing up, he put his hand on his hips, and in a gay voice he said, "You think it's funny?"

They all laughed loudly, and Draco was about to pounce on Fred until Flint dragged him out of the hall. "Wood, we'll beat you in the finals this year," he barked.

Oliver laughed and went on with his classes, Ancient Runes. It was the worst class that ever was created. Oliver sighed plopping in a seat in the back. He pulled out his play book to a new sheet and started planning out new routine.

For some reason, he looked up and saw that the Rosaline girl was staring at him. She blushed and turned around quickly. For a second, Oliver thought of how nicely she blushed. He snapped out of it quickly when he thought that the color of her tone of blushing was almost as red as a Quaffle. Oliver shrugged to himself and went back to planning for the next game.

Oliver walked down the hall, it was empty since everyone was at the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff Quidditch game. It didn't seem necessary to watch those two teams, since they beat them both and the winner of that game would go against Slytherin. It had been a month after that morning where the girl named Rosaline Morino was assaulted. Oliver had seen her in his classes. She was also a member of the Slytherin house.

She sat in the front, as close as she could to the teacher and as far away as she could sit away from Flint. Defence Against the Dark Arts was her favorite class, Oliver had concluded. She hid out in Professor Lupin's class room every chance she got, she also favored Potions too. Professor Snape had a seating arrangement where Flint was in the back of the room, far away from Rosaline.

He couldn't help to think, how sorry he felt for the girl. She had Flint, hitting on her every time she would go past him or even near him. Yes, she was attractive. The dark brown hair, the honey eyes, and she had a small slender frame. She was the basic Italian, the olive skin, and slightly bigger nose. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous, that every man would want her. The real beauty, of any woman, is not what consists on the outside.

Oliver heard screams around the corner, the echo of those screams bounced of the stone walls. As Oliver quickened his pace around the corner, nothing. The screams were coming from the Dungeons. "STOP! PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING… JUST STOP!" a girl wailed for the mercy. As Oliver ran down to the Dungeons, into an empty class room, he found Rosaline on the floor and Flint on top of her.

Flint was raping her.

"Please help," she said when she saw Oliver. Flint yanked on her hair pulling her head back and furiously bit her neck. Oliver took Flint by robes and through him into the wall. "Come on," Oliver said picking her up, she was bleeding tremendously. He must of tore something inside of her.

Flint fixed himself and fixed his pants, "Ah, Wood is saving the day," he snickered and paused, "You do realize that she is a Slytherin just like me."

Oliver kicked him in the pelvis and Flint rolled over, "Obviously she isn't like you." Oliver left with Rosaline in his arms. He rushed her to the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey wasn't there.

"I don't know what to do," Oliver said putting her on the bed. Rosaline sobbed as she curled up in a ball, "Let me die, I am a spoiled, deflowered forever." Oliver shook his head, he searched for a crème or a potion that would stop the bleeding just so that he could look for Madame Pomfrey. He grabbed a crème, and looked at Rosaline.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just let me put this crème on so you can stop bleeding," He informed her touching her arm with his hand. Rosaline's eyes widened when she started yelling. Thank fully, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape came in just in time.

"YOU WANT TO RAPE ME TOO!" she yelled out. Oliver shook his head and tried giving her a good explanation. "YES! YES! YOU ARE! YOU'RE JUST MAKING AN EXCUSE TO GET INSIDE OF ME!"

Professor Snape again came trying to calm her down, "No, he is the boy who saved you from any more damage," he tried explaining. Rosaline still cried on, until she became hoarse. She broke out repeating, "It's Flint. He's the one."

Professor Snape got up and stormed out of the Hospital Wing to find Marcus Flint. Oliver stood at the edge of Rosaline's bed after Madame Pomfrey healed her up. Rosaline still cried, more than Oliver had ever seen a woman cry. "Rosaline," he spoke up and was about to touch her but hesitated, "I don't know what you're going through, but in the end. It will be okay, everything happens for certain reasons. This is just a trial; this is to test your true strength."

Rosaline stopped crying and looked over at Oliver and motioned for him to come over. She sat up and directed him to sit next to her, Oliver did as she wished. Sniffling, she put her arms around Oliver and put her head on his shoulder. "Thanks," she whispered. He could feel her muscles tensing as she hugged him.

"I just want to tell you, not all guys are like Marcus Flint. So don't be afraid, in the future, when a guy truly loves you," he said. His Aunt was raped when she was younger, and she died a widow. His Aunt was never happy, and stayed as far as she could from men. His Aunt didn't even like Oliver, not any of his older brothers or his male cousins.

Rosaline nodded and let Oliver go, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came in flinging the door open. "She's okay, she's calmed down incredibly," Madame Pomfrey said sighing with relief.

"We'll have to move you from the Slytherin house," Professor Dumbledore said suddenly when he looked graven about the whole situation. "That won't be necessary Albus, I want him expelled," Professor Snape said dragging the unconscious Flint by the collar.

"Severus Snape, you should never beat on a student," Professor McGonagall shrieked. Professor Snape didn't seem fazed by what he had done. Oliver didn't even leave any marks, and here Flint was bloodied up.

Madame Pomfrey healed his cut and bruises while Rosaline looked terrified. "Wood, will you take Miss Morino out to the gardens. I'm sure air will calm her down," Professor McGonagall commanded.

When Rosaline stood up, their dried blood all down her legs. "In second thought, help her find clothes and make sure she gets to the lavatories," she countered. Oliver helped Rosaline walk to the Slytherin common room, and waited at the foot of the girl's stairs for her sense nobody was in the house.

He even got her bath ready as she stood awkwardly across of the room. Oliver shut the door behind him and waited patiently outside the door. It had been two hours since she got in the bathroom, and Oliver impatient as ever, barged in. She was drowning herself. Oliver grabbed her and pulled her out of the tub. Wrapping a towel around her body he through his cloak around her and lead her into the Hospital Wing once again.

"Why is she not clothed?" Professor Snape asked when Oliver put her on a bed.

"She tried committing suicide, she was drowning herself in the tub when I got to her," Oliver replied weary from all that happened.

"Cugino?" she whispered crying softly and Professor Snape rushed to her side, "Wood you're dismissed," Professor Snape said in a stern voice. Oliver sighed with relief and walked out the Hospital Wing to the Great Hall where he ate in silence.

"Wood, are you okay? Next week is our game against Slytherin," Fred asked patting Oliver on the back.

"I'm just tense, I really want to win this one," Oliver replied.

The night wore on, and Oliver found himself wandering in the halls. He was unable to sleep, "Mr. Wood, your past your curfew. Five points from Gryffindor. Don't let me catch you wandering around these halls ever again," a familiar potion's master drawled. Oliver nodded and said his apologies and head back to his House. "Thank you for saving one of my students Mr. Wood. More than once today," Professor Snape shortly stated.

"You're welcome Professor."

**A/N:** Tell me what you think! I'm glad to hear all opinions! I know it's a little weird for Professor Snape to thank a student, but Oliver saved one of his students. It is something to be thankful for.


	2. Chapter II The House of Differences

Mio bel Vergine

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Nor do I owneth Shakespeare.

**A/N:** Well, since I put a new revised chapter of chapter one. I'll still take counts of how many times I say Quidditch in that chapter. Thank you **bella natty**, and **Psycho Dragon Lover** for your comments.

**Chapter II- The House Differences **

Oliver and his Quidditch team were out practicing early Saturday morning. Most of the team was complaining of the cold weather, and that they would rather be in their beds this early in "bloody morning." Oliver shrugged it off and drilled them harder, especially Harry. He threw gold golf balls up in the air so Harry could get them. Four at a time in different directions.

"Hey Wood, isn't it that girl that Flint was harassing?" George asked flying next to Oliver. Oliver looked down on the ground, and saw the girl. Her face was a bright pink from the cold. She wore a dragon hide jacket on, along with her cloaks on top of that, and what was weird she didn't wear her house scarf. She only wore a plain white scarf that was wrapped around her slender and long neck. Oliver concluded that she wore it like that so people couldn't see the scars Flint left.

Oliver flew down to see the girl. "Yes?" he asked swooping down in front of her. She stuttered a little and then shut her mouth looking over Oliver's shoulder at the team who were staring intently at her.

"I wanted to say thank you, for everything. They aren't expelling Flint. They have talked to the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry has decided to make rape a capital punishment like the muggles do. He's going to Azkaban when he finishes the year," she alleged.

"Azkaban, for how many years?" Oliver asked interested in what she had to say.

"Only one," she replied her head looking down.

"Don't tell me you pity him, Rosaline. He raped you for God's sake. He should deserve twenty years for that," Oliver retorted his voice rose to a level that Rosaline didn't like.

"Don't speak so loud, and I'll appreciate it if you don't tell my privacy to anyone. I'm not going to tell my family, it will only distress them. Besides, they won't hear any news in Italy about a boy going to Azkaban for rape. So please don't tell any one," Rosaline pleaded in a whisper.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, it's none of their business. Exactly why aren't you going to tell you parents? They have a right to know," Oliver lectured lowering his voice.

"Hey Wood! How long is that conversation going to be?" George shouted from his broom. Fred elbowed and hissed something like, _"We're getting a break aren't we? So shut up!" _

"Just a couple more minutes guys!" Oliver called.

"It is a tradition for the women in my family to stay a virgin until she is married. If she is not a virgin, and looses her virginity before she is betrothed. The girl, or lady, is dismembered from the family. I don't exactly want to be dismembered and cast out, my cousin Vittoria, she was raped. Even then, they cast her out," Rosaline said in a hushed tone.

"I'll meet you in the library and we'll talk about this later. I can't right now, I have a bunch of guys and girls who are more curious then curiosity itself. Maybe, after dinner, I'll be sitting in the back table behind all the shelves of books. Rarely any one goes there," Oliver said

Rosaline nodded and walked through the snow back into the castle. He wrapped her cloak and jacket around her tighter and as she walked away you could see her hips slightly sway underneath the layers of fabric. Oliver returned to his team and they gave him loud moans of disapproval.

"Get back to what you were doing," he commanded sternly.

He sat in the back table his books spread out, he was finishing out some last homework and studying for N.E.W.T.S. "Don't mean to disturb you, but may I sit down?" a small voice asked. Oliver looked up, it was Rosaline. He smiled kindly and nodded, finishing up the last sentence in the potions essay he looked up at her. She sat next to him and played with the hem of her cloak sleeve.

"Umm, I'm sorry about intruded you from your Quidditch practice. I hope you guys win," she said. Her head was still down looking at the hem of her sleeve. Oliver smiled. He put his hand underneath her chin and raised it so he could see her eyes.

"Thank you, even if it's a little bit odd from hearing it from an opposite house," he said and tucked her hair behind her ear and rolled up his essay, closing the books that were sprawled across the table.

"I'm sorry, for coming so late. I had trouble walking down the halls alone. It's just scary. I don't want _it_ to happen again," Rosaline said her head going down to the hem of her sleeve again.

"It's not going to happen again, as long as I'm in the same school as your are," Oliver said book marking his Transfigurations book _'I can't let her be raped again, she'll turn out like my Aunt.' _He thought looking over at Rosaline.

As the conversation went on, Rosaline talked to Oliver about his favorite subject, Quidditch. He was impressed how much she new and enjoyed watching everyone. She told stories of her Nana and Papa back home and Oliver shared some hereditary back ground with her. She wasn't at all disgusted by the fact his mother was a muggle.

"Your name was used in Shakespeare," he said suddenly. It just came to him, his mother read that play to him when he was ten. She was complaining that he was being too violent and there wasn't any feminine in him to charm any woman to love him.

"You read Shakespeare?" she asked surprised

Oliver laughed, "My mother read it to me when I was ten. I can remember much of it, she read it over to me every single day of one summer," he chuckled.

Rosaline's eyes gleamed, "I love Shakespeare, and he is such a fine writer to be a muggle. I use to read his writings last year. I think I might have read them all, but do you remember anything?"

Oliver thought deeply, he could remember one comment made my Mercutio about Romeo's love for Rosaline. He cleared his throat and said, "Let me see,

_Nay, I'll conjure too._

_Romeo! Humors! Madman! Passion! Lover!_

_Appear thou in the likeness of a sigh;_

_Young Abraham Cupid, he that shot so true_

_When King Cophetua loved the beggar maid!_

_He heareth not, he stirreth not, he moveth not;_

_The ape is dead, and I must conjure him. _

_I conjure thee by Rosaline's bright eyes, _

_By her high forehead and her scarlet lip,_

_By her fine foot, straight leg, and quivering thigh, _

_And the demesnes that there adjacent lie, _

_That in thy likeness thou appear to us." _

Oliver finished and smiled, Rosaline blushed an incredible shade of red. "Wow, I guess your not all Quidditch after all," she finally murmured. Oliver nodded in agreement, and they had a full fledged conversation of how it was irrational and shallow to fall in love so quick without even knowing the person.

"Are you going home for Christmas?" Rosaline asked changing the topic from Romeo and Juliet.

"Yes I am, are you?" he asked and Rosaline nodded and looked at the clock that was above Oliver. "We're past curfew," she said getting up, panicking a little. Oliver put a hand on her shoulder and told her not to worry about it.

"Umm, can you walk me to the common room?" she asked Oliver turning around when they reached the Library door. Oliver almost answered her but was cut off by a voice. "You two are past curfew, I will report this to your heads of your houses. Mr. Wood and Miss Morino," she stated dryly and walked behind her desk to take down her names.

Oliver and Rosaline left before she could say anymore and hurried down the hall toward the Slytherin common rooms. "Mr. Wood, I thought I had this discussion a couple nights ago with you," he drawled out. Rosaline was clinging on Oliver's arm like it was the only thing that kept her alive.

"I'm sorry Professor. We had a project to do in Ancient Runes, and we were getting ahead on it. We accidentally lost time, so I asked Oliver to walk me back to the common room. I don't exactly like walking the halls alone anymore," she explained her grip still the same on Oliver's arm.

_'She actually has good grip, she's probably_ _a good chaser,' _Oliver thought looking at Professor Snape and then down at Rosaline. Professor Snape nodded and walked away his robes billowing behind him.

Rosaline walked fast to the common room not wanting to stop again, "Thanks for walking with me," she said her eyes darted around trying to see if any one was in the hall. She stood in front of her common room door; Oliver nodded and patted her head slowly walking away.

"Try to get some sleep okay? Sweet dreams Rosaline," he said and walked away to the bed that awaited him. "Good night Oliver," she called after him and went into the common room.

As his rested on his pillow he couldn't help thinking. (For once in his life he thought about something else besides Quidditch.) That he had made friends so easily with this Slytherin girl. What was she too him? Quidditch was his first love, well besides his family, but Quidditch was up there as one of the most important things in life.

For seven years he really hadn't talked to any girls besides Alicia, Angelina, and Katie. He didn't even put them under the girl category of his friends. They were under the category of teammates. To speak the truth, his teammates were his only friends. Oliver moaned and rubbed his head. He flipped over stuffed his head into the pillow.

The poor girl he had befriended was raped, and if could get any worse she was a Slytherin. Obviously she was of pure blood, unlike Oliver he was only half. His father was wizard, and that's who he inherited everything from. His father first introduced Oliver to magic through Quidditch, and it grew an obsession.

But a Slytherin? Being captain of the Gryffindor team meant limits to his associates. No Gryffindor in their right mind would become acquainted with a Slytherin. He admitted, he was becoming insane. Saving a Slytherin girl from is arch-enemy, who was also in the same house. It was being counted in his book for the reason's why he was slowly becoming insane. On the top of his list it stated clearly, _'You save a girl from you enemy of Quidditch, and you slowly become friends with her. Even if she's ONLY IN SLYTHERIN!' _

He shouldn't be talking to her. He shouldn't care for her welfare. He should be single minded and return to his Quidditch obsession. Sighing Oliver deluding his mind and went back to thinking of Quidditch plays, he saw himself and his teammates doing the plays he had planed. Then in the stands, cheered Rosaline.

Oliver groaned in frustration, the girl was haunting him. He didn't even like her in any romantic way, and she was haunting him. In his head, he recited the whole Romeo and Juliet play and fell asleep before he could reach to Juliet's death.

**A/N: **What did you think of it? Tell me your comments, or if you find any mistakes I've made. Even though I go through each chapter like a grammar hawk some mistakes I over look accidently. –B.V


	3. Chapter III Birthdays, and a trip to Ho

Mio bel Vergine

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_(I'll be posting Author Notes at the bottom from now on. Just to tell you guys.)_

I dedicate this chapter to: Psycho Dragon Lover. FROOT LOOPS FOR EVERYONE! (Umm, don't ask. As long as she gets it.)

**Chapter III- Birthdays, and a trip to Hogsmeade **

Lately, Rosaline was been hanging out with Oliver a lot. She would be seen with him walking class to class, and the house of Slytherin started whispering about poor Rosaline. She was moved out of Slytherin into the Professor's Dormitories, which Professor Snape had suggested. Rosaline didn't mind staying with the Professors. She was content from being as far as she could possibly from Flint. She had a large room, and her own dorm. It was only different because her room was right next to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.

The Gryffindor's would hold study groups in her rooms. There were books everywhere when they held the study groups. Bodies sprawled across the floor and some even sleeping on the couches from exhaustion. Otherwise the room was empty with only Rosaline reading or studying.

Oliver would come to her dorm when he could, because the Quidditch finals where coming fast. He had to get Harry back into shape after the disaster of the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor game. When it came to Quidditch Rosaline supported Gryffindor all the way. She felt no loyalty to her house any longer. They still held Flint up like he was god. They all new what he did And the Slytherin boys just made fun of it, in the halls they would unzip their pants a run after Rosaline.

It was at the early in the morning when a bunch of cronies of Flint where following Rosaline and Oliver walk to the Great Hall. "Hey Rosaline! Why don't you spread your legs for us!" one shouted and snickered loudly. Oliver whirled around and walked up to that guy and punched him straight in the face.

"Ah, is she giving you some too Woody? Is she giving you wood?" some taunted and Oliver pinned them to the wall and knocked them out. The last one just ran away when he saw Oliver come toward him.

"WOOD!" Professor McGonagall shouted and took Oliver by the arm, "There was no need for that. You have detention tonight with me. I don't want you hitting any more students that provoke Miss Morino. Do you understand me? I'm not going to be so forgiving on you next time," she lectured wagging her finger and walking him to the hall. Rosaline looked surprised, when Oliver put his hand around her shoulders.

"Come on, you don't need this," he said and they sat down next to the usual group. Rosaline smiled, she ate in silence when they all talked of Quidditch. She would add a comment or two when they talked quickly. The whole group where absorbed in the conversation of Quidditch when the mail owls came. Rosaline watched the first years and their delighted faces when they got the owls from their parents.

She got a usual letter from her mother, and since it was her birthday a small package of beautiful cream silk scarf bearing the Morino symbol. The symbol was a white dove carrying a yellow rose. Every woman got one at the age of seventeen, ever since the family was first found.

"That is so beautiful Rosaline, what's the occasion?" Katie asked touching the silk as Rosaline pulled it out. At the bottom of the small box was a smaller one that said _Rosaline Amore Nonna_. Rosaline opened the box carefully and pulled a small diamond bracelet with small pearls hanging off of it. The bracelet could only fit around her small writs.

"Oh my," Angelina gasped and the girl all crowded around Rosaline. "My Nonna, always give out bracelets on girls seventeenth birthdays. She must have saved the best one for me, it is so beautiful. Far better than my cousin Gianna's, and she bragged for days about hers," Rosaline said admiring the bracelet. Her Italian ascent showed when she was talking about her Grandmother.

"It's your birthday?" Oliver asked intruding there conversation. Rosaline nodded and went to the next small box. It was signed _To Rosaline, I wish you a happy birthday. Love your cousin –SS_

"Who's that?" Katie questioned picking up the card. "My cousin, Slavko Sironi. He is a sweet man, and always favors me over all his younger cousins. He is the cousin of my mother. Always looking after me when I was young," Rosaline said smiling.

"Is he hot?" Angelina asked and Rosaline cracked up laughing.

"He is in his thirties, and he is not married if you wanted to know. He's a professor over at Durmstrang," she said still tickled at what Angelina said.

"I'm just desperate, ignore me. At least I'm curious about the opposite sex, Mr. Oliver Wood. You can't get your mind off of Quidditch for one second, so wipe off that smirk on your face," Angelina teased.

Oliver shrugged, "I protest nothing," he murmured and went back to his pumpkin juice thinking deeply about what he could get for Rosaline. "Today is Saturday right? We get to go to Hogsmeade?" Oliver asked Fred and George who nodded in agreement.

Oliver nodded putting his head in his hands, he spaced out until his eyes reached Flint pretending to hump the table. His thoughts of Quidditch were interrupted by the Flint and his perverted ways. Only Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were sitting at the head table. Flint mouthed to Oliver, _'I fucked your girl. What are you going to do about it?'_

At that, Oliver had lost it. He stood up and shouted across the Great Hall, "HEY FLINT WHY DON'T YOU SAY WHAT YOU SAID TO ME JUST NOW AND TELL ONE OF PROFESSORS! WHY DON'T YOU GO UP TO PROFESSOR SNAPE AND TELL HIM WHAT YOU JUST SAID, HUH! WHAT? YOU'RE TOO SCARED ABOUT THE GIRLS YOU TAKE! WHY DON'T YOU TELL HIM FLINT! WHY DON'T YOU TELL HIM! I'M SURE HE WOULD BE DELIGHTED TO HEAR IT!"

"Oliver, cut it out," Rosaline said pulling him down but he was too angry notice it. "Wood sit down," Professor McGonagall commanded, "There will be no yelling in the Great Hall." Oliver sat down reluctantly and put his head in his hands.

"I want to beat the fucking shit out of him," Oliver hissed and looked frustrated about what he couldn't do. How could he brag about raping a girl? How could he carry on his normal life when secretly she cried herself to asleep? He didn't know what she was going through, no one did. Rosaline only confined in him.

"What was that Wood? Do you have anger problems?" Alicia asked baffled at how Oliver had reacted to whatever Flint was saying. Oliver looked over at Rosaline and moaned in his hands.

"Oliver and I caught him raping a young girl in the hall way, we don't know who the girl is. Young probably in her fourth year, we were supposed to keep quiet about it. But I guess he mouthed something offensive to Oliver," Rosaline explained her eyes filled with tears but she composed herself.

Oliver kissed her temple and rubbed the nape of her neck with his hand. She weakly smiled. "You know what we should just forget about him and have a great time at Hogsmeade. I'm sorry guys for my outburst," he said smiling faintly his voice still hinted the anger he was hiding.

They all shook their heads and shrugged it off, all going back to the Gryffindor tower to get their coat and things to go to Hogsmeade. Rosaline looked petrified to walk down the hall by herself. "Hey Fred or George it doesn't matter, can you grab my cloak and scarf for me?" he asked walking away from the group.

"Yeah, sure Wood. Catch up with you at Rosie-Posie's dorm?" Fred called and Oliver nodded and walked off with Rosaline. She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know why they call me Rosie-Posie," she said quietly more to herself than Oliver. He laughed a little as they went to her dorm. She got her jacket and cloak and put on her new scarf. Oliver helped her put on her new little bracelet.

"Thanks for standing up for me and making an absolute dolt out of yourself," she said blushing. Oliver smiled and walked out of the dorm only to hit in the face by his own robes and jacket.

"Thanks guys," he said peeling the thick winter robes off his face. They walked away and Rosaline laughed a little. Putting them on they headed out into the carriages that took them to Hogsmeade. The rest of the time Oliver hung out with Rosaline was stolen away by Alicia, Angelina, and Katie. They were questioning her while; Oliver shopped around looking for something to give Rosaline a present.

"So are you and Oliver secretly dating?" Katie drilled Rosaline as they sat in Three Broomsticks drinking butter bear. Rosaline laughed, "That's absurd you guys, Oliver is as much of a friend he is to you guys as he is to me."

They all moaned and Alicia spoke up, "For a second there, we thought he actually was straight. For the last seven years all that we have heard to come out of his mouth was Quidditch. Do you know that's he's already signed with Puddlemere United?"

"Well that's great to hear actually. At least he's certain about his future. I'm going to be around there for my University," Rosaline said taking a drink of her butter bear.

"What are you going for?" Angelina asked tapping her fingers on the table.

Rosaline shrugged and answered slowly, "Nothing glorious, just a simple Medi-Witch."

The girls all nodded and sighed, finishing their butter bears they went to go find Oliver and the guys. They ran into Flint on the way, he grabbed Rosaline's wrist and pulled her toward him.

"Here's my bitch," he seethed through his teeth, and chuckled. His Quidditch friends laughed. Rosaline kneed him in the balls before the girls could jump on him. He fell to the floor and gasped in pain.

"I hope it breaks off ass-hole," Rosaline cried tears welling up her eyes as she ran away from the group and hid on a bench that was between Zonko's Joke shop and a robe store. Oliver saw that she was sitting there crying and sat next to her, "What's wrong, he said sliding her wrapped present into his large pockets.

"I ran into Flint, he attacked me when there weren't any professors around. So far, this has been the worst birthday ever," she cried and Oliver kissed her head and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, it'll get better," he said resting his cheek in her curly brown hair. It fell down her shoulders in long ringlets that shined gold in the light. "I got you something that you'll enjoy," he said kissing her temple.

She wiped her eyes and laughed slightly, "I think your enough, sitting here letting me cry on your shoulder. What could I ask more from you?" Oliver smiled and pulled the package out of cloak pocket.

"Your book selection is missing this certain collection, I thought about you when I saw it," he said giving it to her. She unwrapped the present slowly and smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.

"I needed this, Shakespeare's collection. It includes A Mid Summer's Night Dream, Twelfth Night, and last but not least Romeo and Juliet. Thanks Oliver, I can't believe you remembered this whole time," she said smiling and put it cloak pocket. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Come on Rosie-Posie, we haven't made our rounds to the sweet shop," Oliver said and they both bought unhealthy amounts of candy. Rosaline bought so many Danish chocolates it was head spinning.

As they got back into the carriages, Oliver and Rosaline sat alone on the way back. "Thank you Oliver, you've made my day a lot better," Rosaline said slightly brushing her lips against his for a quick peck.

"It's at least as I can do. You're after all, my Rosaline."

**A/N:** Well what did you think? I hope you don't mind the language. I dedicated this chapter to Psycho Dragon Lover because she has the closest number. She IM'D me and said 15. Alright for a new one:**_ How many times did Oliver and Rosaline "kiss" each other this chapter? _**Who ever wins gets the dedication of the next chapter. Drop me a review if you can.


	4. Chapter IV Pillow Fight

Mio bel Vergine

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**(This is the Revised Version. I apologize for not dedicating it to no one. I did not check who it was in the revised version. If there was anybody. You might not notice the change, but I originally had Snape's father's name was Firenzio but previously learned that his Dad's name was Tobias Snape, I also changed something in the letter.) **

**Chapter IV- Pillow Fight**

Rosaline stood in the stands next to her friend Tory Roué in Ravenclaw. They were both rooting for Gryffindor to win. She looked at the Quidditch Pitch anticipating for the Gryffindor team to come out. The locker room doors opened and they all roared for the team. "And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled Lee Jordon and paused for a second as the team came down the field.

"Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years-" Boo's were pouring out of the Slytherin end and the rest cheered loudly.

The Slytherin team came out, and Rosaline paid not attention to them. She kept her eyes on Oliver and how determined he looked. Rosaline watched the rituals, the mounting of the brooms, and the shaking of the Captain's hands. She saw how tight their grip was. She secretly wished that Oliver would have broken his hand off.

Lee Jordon was speaking candidly into the microphone about the Gryffindor team, "'Course Wood's a superb Keeper!" he told the crowd and Flint waited to take the penalty shot. Madame Hooch blew her whistle, "Superb! Very difficult to pass-very difficult indeed- YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!"

Rosaline whistled loudly and shouted with her friend Tory. "Gosh, I love this game," Tory exclaimed her face flushed from shouting so hard. The watched the game on and cheering so loudly that people in the stands around them were looking at them and laughing. The laughter was broken by Lee Jordan howling, "YOU CHEATING SCUM! YOU FILTHY CHEATING B-" he howled dancing out of Professor McGonagall's reach. She wasn't even bothering with Lee, she was shouting furiously at Malfoy herself wagging her finger.

The game wore on in Gryffindor's favor, they were winning. Suddenly Harry and Malfoy took a dive straight to the ground and the whole crowd was waiting for what would happen. The crowd erupted with cheers, when Harry caught the snitch. She could see Oliver crying unrestrainedly into Harry's shoulder. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie dancing around chanting something, and Professor McGonagall was sobbing more than Oliver was. She looked over Professor Snape who looked horrified when Professor Dumbledore handed Wood the Quidditch cup.

After every one emptied out of the stands, Rosaline decided to stop by the Gryffindor House and wish Oliver and his team congratulations. As she got near the portrait, she could hear the cheers and the merry singing. She entered the site, with Fred and George jumping on the over stuffed couches and the rest of the Quidditch team did the jig.

When Oliver saw Rosaline he ran over and picked her up and twirled her around laughing like a maniac. "You are insane," Rosaline said kissing his fore head as he put her down. "I just wanted to give you congrats," Rosaline squeaked trying to talk loud so Oliver could hear her.

"You were yelling weren't you?" Oliver laughed as Alicia hugged Rosaline and she tried giving them congratulations. Rosaline nodded and she squeaked, "More than you could ever guess, I whistled most of the time too. Tory thought I was insane."

Alicia whispered in Rosaline's ear, "Not secret lovers huh? Come on, why not just date him." Rosaline playfully pushed Alicia away and laughed blushing. Oliver was torn away and was dog piled by all the guys. Rosaline kissed his cheek when he was piled on and said, "I'm leaving, I just wanted to tell congratulations."

Oliver got to slip out of the common room caught up with Rosaline. "I had to get out of there," he explained smiling. His hair was ruffled, and his face the nice flushed color that he always had. Rosaline smiled also, feeling a little shaky when she was around him. She felt butterflies rise in her stomach, something she never felt before whenever she was around Oliver. She felt protected in his arms, not nervous and waiting for him to say something next.

"I thought you played wonderfully today, best I've seen," Rosaline said holding onto his arm and putting her head on his shoulder. Oliver nodded and walked her back to her dorm in silence. "You can come in," she said leaving the door open to him. Rosaline wrapped up in a blanket in front of the fire and Oliver joined her, they both were tightly cuddled together.

"I heard you were signed with Puddlemere United. I guess Quidditch is your life," Rosaline said pocking the fire with the iron rod. Oliver sat up with Rosaline and wondered about what she had just said.

Yes, Quidditch was his life. But, there was more too him that just Quidditch. Or was there? He didn't know, ever since his dad showed him Quidditch it was one thing that he new he enjoyed. He thought about it constantly, unless he was with Rosaline and they were talking about something else. Right now he was mapping a plan in his head so that he could jot it down later. Yes it was shallow of him, but was he really **that** shallow.

"Yeah, there a good team. I'll get good opportunities with them," he answered.

"Well, that's good to hear. I'm going for a medi-witch degree, it'll be difficult. I know it's worth my while though, I really haven't got any other choices," she said sighing rubbing her eyes.

"Of coarse you could do different things, you aren't limited to just being a medi-witch," Oliver said playing footsie with Rosaline. She laughed as he tickled her. She grabbed a pillow and whacked him in the head with it. He looked surprised for a minute and grabbed the other pillow. They had a full out pillow war, Rosaline laughing so hard that tears were brought to her eyes.

The pillows finally gave out and feathers erupted from the sky. Rosaline raced for the bedroom pillows and those gave out easily also. There wasn't an inch of surface that wasn't covered in the living room. Rosaline had feathers stinking out of her hair. She smiled broadly and waved a feather for mercy.

Oliver laughed, "You're a superb pillow fighter," he said shaking his head letting the feathers fall on his shoulders.

"I see you too have abused Hogwarts pillows," Professor Snape said standing in the door way. Arms crossed he looked disappointed in Rosaline. She smiled, laughing until she fell to the floor. Professor Snape turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him.

Rosaline stood up and throwing feathers into the air she spun around and let them fall on her. "I haven't had so much fun since Severus watched over me when he was in his twenties. Oh gosh, we would have extreme pillow fights. My mother would be outraged, screaming us in Italian that we destroyed all her pillows in the house. She would make us pick it up all by hand," she laughed shaking her hair out.

"Professor Snape watched over you? What is he? Is he your half brother or something?" Oliver asked bewildered. Rosaline stopped laughing and groaned loudly. He looked like he wanted to hear everything and he seriously did.

She laughed nervously and nodded she explained to Oliver everything, "Severus is my cousin, my Mamu's cousin to be exact. I'm Severus' favorite out of all his cousins. He babied me when I was younger. Since my Papa died before I was born, Severus took me in and gave me the fatherly figure that I needed. It was Cugino's way of paying my Mamu back for the protection she gave him when Tobias was beating him."

Oliver shook his head, "I never new, I wondered why you called Professor Snape Cugino." Rosaline nodded and plopped herself on the feather covered couch. She waved her hands up in the air and heaved out a big sigh, "Let's not talk about the past, it is horrible. Only sadness lives in the past."

Oliver agreed and picked out a feather in Rosaline's hair and twirled it. Rosaline laughed shaking her head at his foolishness, "I don't want to pick these up. They look nice on my floor." She said taking a hand full of feathers and stuffed them down Oliver's sweater. He pulled off throwing it to the side and took feathers and stuffed them down her sweater. She laughed and tacked him down to the floor.

Heat rushed to her face when she noticed the position they where in. She was on top of him inches away from his face. Her lips longed to kiss his; he smiled playing with one of her ringlets that framed her face. He kissed her deeply, flipping her over so he could be on top. Rosaline felt the cold marble hit her back, she felt Oliver's tongue in her mouth and her tongue caressing his. His hands were massaging her lower back, and then he started kissing her neck and playing with her hair. The immediate thought was Flint pulling her hair and biting her neck. She cried pushing Oliver off and tried to scoot away from him. He let her go.

Oliver looked perplexed. She started rocking back and forth crying. Noticing what he did wrong he took the blanket wrapped it around her and put her on the couch. "Its okay, it's okay. I'm not him, I'd rather die than hurt you Rosaline," he cooed wiping the tears away. He folded up the sweater, making it into a pillow, and put it behind her head.

"I need to be alone, I'm sorry Oliver," she whispered facing her back to him still sobbing. Oliver kissed her head and left, going back to the Common Room where it was finally silent. He went up to his room and fell face first into his bed, he fell asleep shortly feeling like hell.

Rosaline fell asleep shortly after Oliver left, and woke up to the sun coming through the window hitting her face. Her eyelids fluttered open and she tried covering her face of what she thought was a pillow. She sat up and noticed it was Oliver's oversized white sweater. Bringing it to her face, she could smell the cologne that he used. The smell brought the memories of last night back into her mind.

She moaned mentally hitting herself when she remembered everything. She changed into a pair of jeans and threw on his big sweater. It was the only thing that she could find that wasn't dirt stained, or was clean. Pulling up her hair in a quick pony tail, she checked her face and removed the tear stains from her cheeks and fixed her puffy eyes.

She headed to the library determined to find out some kind of spell or potion to prevent flash backs. The only thing that she could find was a Pensieve, and even that wouldn't be able to help her. Frustrated she pounded her fists into the table slammed the book shut and stormed out of the library.

She was shaking in her skin when she walked down the hall, she looked for Cousin Severus. "Miss Morino," she heard some one say behind her. She screamed on the top of her lungs flung around and pulled out her wand. It was only Dumbledore. He lowered her wand and spoke in a soft voice to her, "Dear girl, calm down. You seem tense, please have lemon drop."

She took the lemon drop he offered and gave him a thank you, "I'm looking for Professor Snape," she said still a little shaken up.

"He left, my dear. He wanted me to give you this letter when I saw you. Whatever might be the problem, I will gladly try to help as best as I can," he calmly giving her the letter.

_Dear Little Rosa,_

_I hope I didn't intrude you and your friend Oliver Wood last night. If I did, my apologies. I came in last night to tell you good bye for a short while, as you now I have been doing extra work for Dumbledore. This morning I had to leave to embark into the mission he has sent me on. He also made me promise to bring back some muggle candy. _

_I didn't wake you so early in the morning, because you looked so peaceful laying there among the thousands-maybe millions- of feathers. I will be back shortly, hopefully. Until then, if you have any problems Madame Pomfrey or Professor Dumbledore offered to look after you. _

_Also, the Wood boy is a very nice lad. He told me about your problems with the flash backs. (It would be in your best interest to just stay friends with the boy, he seems a little one way to Quidditch to me.) Professor Dumbledore will give you the potion I made you for preventing anything jogging your memory of that night. Your mind will not involuntary think about the incident, but it won't be forgotten. _

_I will see you in a couple weeks bambino. _

_Amore, _

_S.S_

…………………

_**NO A/N BECAUSE THIS IS REVISED! **_


	5. Chapter V Platform 9 ¾

Mio bel Vergine

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Dedication goes to: **Psycho Dragon Love**

_**There is a sex scene in this chapter. **_

**Chapter V- Platform 9 ¾ **

The potion that Professor Snape worked for Rosaline, she no longer freaked out when walking down the hall alone. She didn't want to remember what Snape said about Oliver, she forced that out of her head. She preferred to be walk with Oliver everywhere, and no longer had panic attacks. Oliver wouldn't dare to kiss her again, and Rosaline no matter how much she tried changing the opinion of her mind, actually wanted him to kiss her so passionately again.

The Professor's decided to host a small dance for the seventh years before Christmas break. Everyone was required to where their best and everyone was required to go. Rosaline was miserable about this, while the younger girls were thrilled for her. She had her dress, a slim v-neck that was a cream color. The back was low, and it showed off her long and lean body.

Alicia, Katie, and Angelina all watched her get ready. Rosaline sighed turning around as the three inspected her. Katie sighed; she took Rosaline's hair down and muttered a quick spell on it. "You have beautiful hair. I don't know why you don't wear it down. It reminds me of Helen of Troy in the paintings, long and wispy," she stated simply.

Katie pulled back some of it, and used Rosaline's elegant white gold vine barrette. Rosaline spun around once more, and got approval of the three girls. "Can I go now?" she asked impatiently tapping her foot on the floor.

"Go, gosh, you have to look pretty," Angelina lectured hugging Rosaline as she left her dorm. She met Oliver in the hall way and smiled, he kissed her fore head.

"You look exceptionally beautiful tonight," he said as she smiled and kissed his cheek. She was beautiful, the long hair rested on her bare shoulders, her skin looked golden under

"Thanks, I really didn't want to go to this. I personally hate functions like these," she said and took his arm with a sigh.

They talked shortly and went into the Great Hall in silence, the music played loudly as an unknown wizarding band played. They were called the Azka Pris, loud and like the muggle rock bands. Rosaline laughed, the guys had long hair, and where wearing tight dragon hide pants.

Oliver smiled, scanning the Head Table. No Professor Snape to his relief. He had a feeling that the second cousin of Rosaline was not fond of him. Being a Gryffindor and everything, and smoking them in the Quidditch Finals. With just the thought that he won that cup made Oliver want to do the jig.

"What are you grinning at silly?" Rosaline laughed playfully pushing him. This knocked Oliver out of La La Land. He was quite enjoying the image of him dancing around with Quidditch cup, and Severus Snape tied down to the chair put duck tape over his mouth. This made Oliver even grin more, he would be obviously unable to do deduct points.

"Gosh, you're day dreaming again?" Rosaline said sighing going over to her friend Tory. Oliver smiled, he kissed her head and went to find some drinks for Rosaline and himself. Marcus Flint was at the dance, and some Slytherin girl was groping him, wanting his attention.

Oliver disgusted brought back drinks to Rosaline, she looked over and saw Flint and felt a shiver crawled up her spine. "Let's go into the gardens," she whispered saying good bye to Tory and the two tried to escape from Flint. He was on their tail, loosing the girl.

"Don't leave on my behalf!" Flint called after them sounding like a drunkard.

"Let's go up to my room, we'll go to the Gryffindor rooms fly out the window to mine," Rosaline whispered pouring out the liquid not wanting to drink it. There was a good chance that some one had spiked it. Oliver nodded, they went back to the Gryffindor Common rooms and up to the Boys Dorm.

"I don't want to be near that bastard," Rosaline hissed sitting on Oliver's bed. He flopped himself down next to her. Looking up at the ceiling, his brain flooded with wild thoughts of what would happen on the Puddlemore United team. He grinned inwardly.

"I doubt that you're thinking of me with that huge grin on your face, I can read it on your fore head Mister. Huge bold letters say, **'QUIDDITCH,'**" she laughed kissing his cheek. Then tracing her fingers along his face, she traced along his lips and kissed him. Parting, Oliver pulled her back kissing her slowly enjoying ever minute of it.

Rosaline removed his coat, the under coat, un-tucked his shirt, and slowly undid his buttons of his shirt. Oliver moved his hands down her body, and took off the heavy robe she was wearing. Rosaline was on top of him; her elegant dress sprawled across the bed. "We shouldn't do this here, my room," she said pulling back on her robe throwing his at him.

He pulled it around himself and they went out the door hand in hand. Walking in a fast pace they got to Rosaline's room. Shutting the door they resumed what they where doing, throwing close everywhere. When they got to the bed, both were naked and wanting what they knew their bodies had longed for.

It was her first experience in love, that didn't hurt. Oliver treated her gently and fulfilled her demands that she cried out. She finally knew that sex wouldn't hurt her. Her body went into multiple climaxes.

That morning Oliver and Rosaline where found by Severus Snape who left the room in a fury. He had got back that morning, and wanted to check on his cousin. They were not aware of his presence. They got on the Hogwarts Express to go back home. "You should visit me in Italy, it'll be a good surprise for my parents," Rosaline said her head lying in Oliver's lap.

Oliver smiled thinking of this, "Sure, you can meet my parents too. They'll love you to death." Rosaline went back to her book smiling, when a small letter came out of the back.

_Rosaline, _

_Much to my dismay, I found you and your more than friend this morning. _

_I do not support any of these things obviously. I do not support your choice in Oliver Wood, I do not support that you suddenly think that he will not hurt you. Men, my dear Rosaline, will hurt you physically or mentally. _

_This Oliver Wood is a shallow boy. I will tell you once again, do not see him. I will not tell your Mother about your rash sexual activity. If I find you doing anything with Oliver again, I will not think twice about whatever that comes to mind. That means killing your "friend." _

_I am not going to Italy, I will stay at Spinner's End. I am far to disgusted with you. _

_-SS_

"What's this?" Olive asked taking the note from Rosaline and reading it. She looked very angry at this and when he was done. She snatched it out of his hand and tore it up into small pieces threw them on the floor and burned them.

"He has no reason to but in," she snarled disgusted at her second cousin. Oliver didn't look angry at all. Just shocked.

Reaching Platform 9 ¾, Oliver and Rosaline got off the train. Oliver hauled her luggage off and his. They kissed each other deeply, which some first year mothers rushed their kids off. "I love you," Oliver whispered on her lips. Rosaline kissed him again, her hands rested on the nape of his neck.

"Love you too," she paused brushed her lips against his again, "We'll have to plan on getting together through letters."

"ROSALINE!" a loud thick Italian voice called waving frantically. Oliver looked over at a relative of Rosaline's. He had a large nose, greasy jet black hair that was spiked, and a scrawny body with wide shoulders. Oliver kissed her again before the relative came bolting toward Rosaline. Oliver let her go, and the cousin hugged her stating, "Buona sera! Bene, come sta?"

"Buono, cugino. English, please. This is Oliver Wood, Luigi," she said hugging her cousin who shook Oliver hand.

"Boy you were just kiss?" Luigi asked pointing over at Oliver who spotted his parents.

"Mum, Da!" he called as the came up to his father gave him a hug, and his mother basically attacked him with a hug and kissed his check. Rosaline smiled, Oliver introduced his parents to Rosaline and her cousin that was picking her up.

"Boy parents?" Luigi asked his eye brow rose. "Si," Rosaline replied. Luigi suddenly looked enlightened and shook Oliver parent's hands. The scene was comedic. Luigi was trying to figure out everything that Mrs. Wood was saying to him and he looked lost.

"Mrs. Wood, my cousin. He can't really understand all English, I think you've lost him," Rosaline said side hugging her cousin who was muttering something to her in Italy that she looked slightly angry about.

"Well we must be going. We really must see you over the break Rosaline, it'll be so nice to get to really know you," Mrs. Wood said hugging Rosaline. The group said good bye. Oliver left with his parents, he walked behind them slowly. Suddenly he turned around and kissed her once more.

"See you soon."

……………………………………

_**A/N: **Hey, sorry it took so long. I've been wrapped up in other books and things. Well, Harry Potter & The Half Blood Prince came out the 16th. I got it that day. My dear Mother bought it for me. I read it in two days, not even two days at least four hours out of each of the days of the 16th and 17th. I liked it a lot, I didn't love the ending though. But I loved most of the ending. I have no life you see? And here I'm writing you this lovely letter. As for my dedications I'm giving you two questions: _

_**1: Who is the Half Blood Prince? **_

**_2: What is the band (that is mentioned in this chapter) called, and what does it stand (or mean) for? _**

_Keep on truckin'! (Make sure you drop me a comment too.) _

_P.S- I apologize for leading you guys on believing that there is a University outside of Hogwarts. The Harry Potter Lexicon confirmed that there is no school for magic beyond Hogwarts and the other seven year schools. Sorry about that guys, but I guess I'm going to keep it in my story. _


	6. Chapter VI Truth Be Told

Mio bel Vergine

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Dedication goes to: **tenshisenshi & loving.wood **

_(My gosh, I am a horrible writer- I don't remember mentioning what color Rosaline's eyes were. So if I've said another color, ignore that.) _

**Chapter VI- Truth Be Told **

It was quite obvious to Rosaline would get sooner or later a lecture when she reached Spinner's End. When Severus slung open the door, scowling at her, she knew it wasn't going to end pleasant. As he loosened up, which was helped by the wine she brought him. It was a decent conversation; they sat side by side sitting in front of the warm fire. Small talk, how she was doing, how he was doing.

"Why don't you like Oliver?" Rosaline asked when she knew her cousin was so drunk he would answer truthfully. He paused took another sip of his wine, looked over at her and smiled. There was a long pause, and the anticipation of his answer was going to kill Rosaline.

"Truthfully?" he asked grinning ear to ear. Rosaline noticed that he had showered, his hair was tied back in loose pony tail, and that he was actually wearing a short sleeved shirt with casual slacks. Rosaline was shocked, he only dressed like this when he actually cared about who saw him.

"Yes cugino, I want the truth," Rosaline said taking a sip out of her wine glass. The fine taste filled her senses, and she smiled.

"I don't want him to have you," Severus purred pausing setting his wine down and wrapping his arms around Rosaline waist, "I love you. More than he could imagine," With those words, Severus kissed Rosaline. Far more deeply than she imagined he would ever kiss a woman. Rosaline yanked herself away.

"Severus, I am you cousin! You are a drunken man, and you are not thinking at **all!**" Rosaline shouted. Severus frowned looking up at her while she yelled at him.

"I don't need to think about loving you, and we are third cousins. I am your mother's second cousin, so it means nothing," he answered softly getting up and hovering over her. "I knew you were going to be beautiful, after all you are Lucius Malfoy's child. You have some of his fine aristocratic attributes," he stated his long slender fingers traced her face.

"Lucius Malfoy?" Rosaline gasped, it wasn't real. Everything that happened wasn't real. Severus nodded kissing her lips again, Rosaline refused to kiss her cousin back. She tried waking her self from this night mare, it was useless everything that was happening real.

"Yes, the whole story about you father dying isn't true. You see before Lucius was married to Narcissa, he had fallen in love with your mother. But to his dismay, he was betrothed to her, and had no way out. He still is in love with your mother, he visits her ever single Friday night. Poor Narcissa believes he's going out with me to the bar to have a brandy. You never really noticed that your mother, Lucius, and myself were all around the same age. It's amazing, I thought you would catch on before I had to tell you," Severus said taking a drink of a potion that sobered him up.

"That does not mean that you can love me in any romantic way Severus," Rosaline snapped. Severus had changed the conversation; he was normally sly like that. Severus smiled again. He put his hand underneath her chin and brought his lips upon hers.

"Severus, please stop. You are like my father; you helped my mother raise me," she said pulling away more quickly than he could of imagined.

"Rosaline, that Oliver Wood will _never_ love you as much as I do. Why do you think I cared for you so much? Why do you think that I am your closest cousin? Blood Hell, I have giving you these signals all year long since you are of age. You've never wondered being your third cousin why we are so close? I knew you were going to be remarkable, you have that soft curly brown hair like your mother. The long Malfoy legs, you have your father's eyes, you have thin frame inherited from the Malfoy side. You are all Malfoy, expect that nose of yours and your hair. You have the intelligence of both sides of the family combined," he told her getting his wine from the floor.

"So it sounds like your in love with the Malfoy's," Rosaline scoffed.

Severus laughed, "I envy the Malfoy's for there beautiful looks, nothing more."

"Severus, this is far too much for me to handle. I'm leaving," Rosaline said and was gone. She Floo'd into the Morino home. Her mind buzzed, trying to figure out day it was. _'Friday,'_ her mind sang happily. Not thinking twice she went strait into the kitchen to find her mother and Lucius Malfoy sitting having tea and coffee.

"Rosaline, I thought you were visiting Severus," her mother said in a panic voice.

"Oh yes Mama, I've just learned my heritage. How long were you going to lie to me? I mean it was bad enough that Severus told me that he loved me, more than cousin's should by the way , and then say 'Oh yes, you're the bastard child of Lucius Malfoy,'" Rosaline ranted staring angrily at her mother.

"He loves you?" Lucius asked bewildered.

"Well that is great news bambino, you will marry Severus then," her mother said gleefully. Rosaline backed up into the wall and cried. Lucius looked over at her mother like she was crazy.

"I do not love Severus, Mama. I'm in love with some one else," she sobbed into her knees. You couldn't understand her, the ascent she was trying to tame to become normal gave out on her. Lucius protested for Rosaline's sake, but her mothered hushed him by putting a finger to his mouth.

"That is nonsense, Severus will not hurt you. He is reliable," her mother commanded. Rosaline looked up and sobbed again, her body shook violently from the tears she shed.

"No Mama… I love some one else," she choked out sobbing even more. She knew her mother would not change her mind now. It was no use, her mother shook her head and waved her finger at her speaking Italian so fast.

"Severus is a grown man, Bianca. He might love her, but she will never love him, please let her speak. Whom do you speak of Rosaline?" he asked pulling her up to the floor. Rosaline wiped her eyes, as Luigi came into the kitchen.

"Oliver Wood," she said her normal voice returning to her.

"Yes, boy who sucked her face," Luigi sniggered biting into an apple.

"You kissed this boy? Without our permission?" her mother blew up and started yelling again.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR BLOODY PERMISSION!" Rosaline shouted on the top her lungs. The whole house grew quiet and Severus stood in the door way of the kitchen.

She cried into Lucius' chest, he calmed her down by rubbing her back. "I don't like him, he very tall. Too big, and he three sizes bigger than I. He play Quidditch, signed up with Puddlemore," Luigi said biting into the apple.

"Rosaline, he is a boy. His life doesn't include you. He already knows what he's doing. Quidditch is a life," Severus said explaining it to her. Rosaline shook her head, refusing to even let there words go into her ears.

"Why don't we bring him here then? Ask him what he thinks, I think that will be most appropriate," Lucius said hugging his newly informed daughter. He kissed her temple, and was proud of her sticking up for what she believed in. "I think, we'll floo to his house. Me and Rosaline only," Lucius said. Every one agreed and let the two go, when they got to the house Oliver's mother and father greeted Rosaline with warm embraces. They second glanced Lucius and Oliver's father looked a little peeved to see Lucius Malfoy in his home.

"Where is Oliver?" Rosaline asked her voice quivered and her hands shook.

"Mum, who's here?" she heard a familiar voice ask. Her heart jumped and she suddenly felt a bucket load fall of stress fall off her back. He came down the stares and gave her a warm hug and a quick kiss. He looked delighted to see her, and then his facial expressions changed when he saw Lucius. "Rosaline? You were supposed to come next week, what's wrong? Are you having hallucinations? Nightmares? Is Flint hurting you? Because if he is I'm going to beat the bloody shi-"

"No, no. It's my family. It turns out everything, well almost everything; they have told me is a lie. Well it all started out when Severus told me he loved me, and he sure didn't mean the cousin love. We happened to be third cousins, and as you know, the Wizarding World doesn't even consider third cousins family. And you know how I told you that my father died? Well, no he never really did die, he just was never around. It so happens that he fell in love with my lover and was betrothed to some else," she paused when Oliver pointed at Lucius and she nodded. Her speed of voice increased as she became panicked, "Yeah crazy isn't it? Oh and to top it off, I'm going to marry Severus! Life's a bitch!"

Rosaline laughed nervously and broke down crying again, Oliver held her securely in his arms. When she finished she started back up again, "Oh and they don't think you love me. They think you're shallow, and that your mind set is only on Quidditch. And that I might as well stop seeing you because I won't be a part of your life," she exasperated. Oliver kissed her lips, calming her down than every one's attempts before.

"I'll prove them wrong," he whispered into her ear. Rosaline sniffled, "Lucius Malfoy is my dad. And I hate his son. My family is screwed up." Lucius cleared his throat, nodded at Rosaline and Disapparated from the house.

Rosaline spent the night at Oliver's house. They blocked the Floo net work so that none of her angry relatives could get her. Rosaline slept in Oliver's bed with him, she was cuddled next to him happy and relieved that he was by her side.

…………………………………..

_**A/N: **Hey! I'm going Saturday to the beach. I'll be gone for a week. So you guys give me the most reviews that you can possible muster up. Even review the other chapters you haven't! Make me a pleasant person when I come back. LOL! Alright, down to the Dedication Question. Well it's most of a challenge. _

_**Q/C:**_

_**1. (this one is a challenge) I want you to write to me in email, what you think about how am I going to end this story! **_

_**2. (this one is a question) When is the next full moon? **_

_I would really like for you guys to the first one! I like what readers think! Peace out! I'll get you a chapter when I come back. (Which is in a week, coming back next Sunday!) _

_-B.V _


	7. Chapter VII: The Ways Out

Mio bel Vergine

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Dedication goes to: (I don't remember it's been so long.)

**Chapter VII: The Ways Out **

Rosaline was reluctant to return to her house, she knew that her family would just scream at her. Loud, angry, Italians like her family didn't know anything but yelling and screaming. Throwing things was a sport at her family when there was hostility. It was amusing when you weren't on the other side of the yelling.

Rosaline Apparated into her room, and right after she sat down and took her shoes off. Her mother flew open the door, breaking it off the hinges. "HOW DARE YOU EMBARESS ME INFRONT OF LUCIUS!" she screamed. Rosaline just put her head down and cried to herself.

"YOU WILL MARRY SEVERUS! IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" her mother yelled and stormed out of the room.

It was childish she knew, to go against her mother. She might as well, go through everything, marry Severus and rot as a trophy wife. Then, she could run away with Oliver. That wouldn't work. He needed to play with Puddlemere. She couldn't ruin his dream.

Or, she could… commit suicide. No, that would put Oliver through Hell. She noticed that her mother put bars on her windows, and suddenly she knew what it felt like to be a prisoner in her home, body, and soul.

**A/N: **_Yeah, this is short. I wanted to be. I'll write the next chapter soon. No questions this time around. Just wanted to show you guys that I was alive._

_-B.V _


End file.
